The Champ is Back!
by DibiaseFan1
Summary: One shot: Kristen gets the surprise of her life when her boyfriend John Cena becomes the new World Heavyweight Champion!


_Based on John Cena's 2008 Survivor Series Match against Chris Jericho_

The day was here. It finally came…World Championship Match between John Cena and Chris Jericho. Kristen was so excited for John. She was looking all over the arena, but couldn't find him. Finally, she saw Maria, and asked her if she knew where her boyfriend was.

"Hey Maria", Kristen said as she and the red head hugged.

"Hi! Its so exciting to have you and John back."

"Thanks. Speaking of John…do you know where he is?"

"I think I saw him by the ring."

"Thanks Maria", Kristen said as she started jogging toward the arena. When she got to the ring, sure enough, there was John, just sitting in the middle of the ring.

"Hey baby," she said approaching John. "Are you ok?"

"Hey, yeah I'm ok. I'm just thinking about tonight."

"You care to share any of those thoughts with me?", she asked as she affectionately rubbed his leg.

John smiled back at his girlfriend, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry its not anything bad. I'm kind of nervous. I have dreamed about this since I was like 8. What if I get on the top ropes again, and get re-injured? What if I make a fool of myself in front of my family and my hometown?"

Kristen smiled back at him, and went behind him, starting to rub his shoulders. "John, everything will be fine tonight. I promise. Your doctor obviously cleared you to wrestle, so he thinks you will be ok. You can't worry about the what ifs. If they happen, they happen. I do know one thing though."

"What's that?", John asked as he pulled Kristen around him, so she could sit in between his legs. He loved that no matter what, she always had the right words to always cheer him up, and she was always there for him no matter what.

"All I know is that win or lose tonight…you will be my champion regardless."

John then leaned in for a kiss. "Thanks baby for the pep talk."

"No problem."

Later on in the evening, the two of them were standing behind the curtain. Chris Jericho was walking out now, so he knew he had a few minutes. He then decided to pull his girlfriend into hug.

"Good luck Champ!", Kristen said the two continued hugging.

"Thanks and I love you", John told her as he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too."

John's music finally hit. John then looked at the curtain and looked at Kristen again. "I guess thats my cue."

"Yep it is. Go out there and get yourself a championship belt!"

John then saluted her, like he does the fans. "Yes ma'am."

Kristen just had to laugh as she watched John walk in front of the curtain. It was obvious his hometown was happy to see him back. As the match started, Kristen could tell that emotion was about to overcome him, and looked a little nervous. She winced every time he grabbed his neck in pain. Secretly, she was a little nervous as well. She knew how much pain he was in after the surgery and through therapy. That is how she and John met-she was one of his therapists. When she and John got closer, she took a leave from work so she could travel with him and be with him tonight.

When they had first met, she originally thought he was another mindless, arrogant wrestler. Over the time of his rehab, he changed her mind, and now the two couldn't be any closer.

Her thoughts were interrupted as John FU'd Jericho, and the referee was counting. 1...2...3! She started jumping up and down as Lillian Garcia was announcing John as the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

Without really thinking, she then decided to run down to the ring. She wasn't sure if anyone knew who she was, but really didn't care. She stood behind the referee, and John saw her as soon as he took the belt from the ref. 

John then pulled Kristen in a tight hug right in the middle of the ring.

"I love you", he told her as they continued hugging.

Kristen pulled back and cradled his face in her hands. "I love you and I am so proud of you!"

He then pulled her into a kiss, and then dropped down to one knee. Kristen looked shocked.

"Babe, I was planning on doing this later, but since you are down here with me, I can't think of a better time. Kris, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Kristen didn't hesitate for one second. She knew that John was the one.

"Yes, John, I will." 

John then pulled her into another hug. The two then stood in the middle of the ring, hands held high. He also took her with him when he hugged his family and friends. As soon as John and his dad hugged, he asked his son, "So it looks like you guys are engaged."

"Yeah we are", John said not breaking the hug.

"That is fantastic."

As soon as John and Kristen got backstage, the two hugged and kissed again in John's locker room. John then went to his suitcase, and pulled out Kristen's engagement ring.

"Here I think this belongs to you", he said as he slipped on her finger.

"Champ, you are crazy. I can't believe you purposed on live TV in front of thousands of fans."

John then smiled at her, and gave her a soft kiss. "Yeah I'm probably crazy, but I'm crazy mostly over you."


End file.
